Sound of a Heart Falling
by Nagisa Yoriko
Summary: "Besok kau yang akan mendampingiku untuk berjalan ke altar, 'kan, Kak?"/ "Aku—"/ Tidak. Ayo katakan tidak, Ivan. Sekarang, atau kau akan menyesal selamanya./ AU. Untuk meramaikan #NulisRandom2015.


**A/N:** Saya sayang pair ini banget, banget x) makanya seneng kalau nemu sesama fansnya. Ini untuk Ryu-chan dan Kaizen yang juga suka RusBela, selamat membaca ^^. Oiya, fic ini saya kembangkan dari drabble RusBela yang telah dibuat seme-ku, Yukeh. Dibuat juga untuk meramaikan #NulisRandom2015 hari kedua.

 **Disclaimer:** Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya, tidak ada keuntungan material yang saya dapatkan dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** AU, not really incest, OOC, OC.

 **Pairing:** RusBela, slight AmeBela.

 **Summary:** "Besok kau yang akan mendampingiku untuk berjalan ke altar, 'kan, Kak?"/ "Aku—"/ Tidak. Ayo katakan tidak, Ivan. Sekarang, atau kau akan menyesal selamanya.

* * *

 **.**

 **Sound of a Heart Falling**

:: Bisakah kaudengar itu? ::

 **.**

* * *

Jalanan Chelyabinsk pagi hari di musim dingin tampak lengang. Putihnya salju terhampar hampir di seluruh sudut mata memandang. Chevrolet putih itu menggelinding tenang, hampir tanpa suara. Sang pengemudi tetap lurus memandang ke arah depan, tak hirau pada indahnya kota kecil yang terkenal dengan salju birunya.

Sesungguhnya Ivan tidak begitu mengenal kota ini. Hanya dua kali berkunjung, itupun hanya sebentar sekali karena urusan bisnis. Dan kini ia kunjungi lagi, hanya karena ia ingin mengunjungi. Karena ia butuh untuk menjauh pergi dari Moskow.

Karena ia ingin untuk sementara ini, mengisolasi diri.

Menarik napas, ia alihkan sejenak pandangannya dari jalanan bersalju ke sebelah tangannya yang memegang kemudi. Amplop kecil berwarna coklat dengan penutup berbentuk hati. Baru saja ia ambil kembali dari kafe kecil di Chelyabinsk, yang memiliki pohon buatan dengan dahan yang tergantungi puluhan amplop berwarna-warni. Tiap amplop adalah asa pengunjung kafe. Menyimpan dua nama. Menuliskan harapan di kertas yang tersimpan di dalamnya.

Dan amplop yang Ivan genggam adalah amplop yang sama yang Natalia tulis dan gantungkan di pohon kafe, saat mereka berkunjung dua tahun sebelumnya.

 _"Aku menuliskan agar kita senantiasa bersama, Kak. Aku tahu konyol percaya pada permainan seperti ini, tapi apa salahnya dicoba?"  
_  
Ivan berusaha mencegah. Mengatakan pada adik angkatnya bahwa itu tidak ada gunanya. Meski di saat mulut mengucapkan dusta, jantung si pemuda berakselerasi memompa darah, dan hatinya terlanjur jujur bahwa sesungguhnya ia mengamini apa harapan apa yang ditulis di amplop coklat muda. Agar Ivan dan sang adik angkat senantiasa bersama. Agar Ivan dan Natalia, suatu saat nanti, bisa melewati garis keluarga angkat yang membuat Ivan terpaksa menutup mata pada apa yang sesungguhnya ia rasakan untuk si gadis kelahiran Belarusia. Itu, setidaknya sebelum enam bulan terakhir, semua berubah.

Chevrolet berhenti di jembatan aspal yang panjang. Sungai Miass yang berwarna biru jernih berada di bawah. Si pemuda membebaskan diri dari kendaraan empat roda, lantas beranjak menuju tepian jembatan dan memandang batas cakrawala di tepi sungai sana. Tak hirau pada dingin, tak hirau pada hembusan angin. Karena pikirannya sibuk memutar ingatan masa lalu.

Menunduk, iris violet itu memandang amplop coklat muda. Senyum miring terlukis, walau mata masih menatap sinis.

Betapa semuanya cepat berubah dengan tak terkira. Ivan mengira bahwa semuanya tetap sama. Natalia akan bersamanya—seperti janji di amplop ini. Hanya akan ada nama Ivan di hatinya, bukan yang lain—seperti makna di tulisan di amplop ini. Bahwa si gadis akan tetap merangkai dan menanti masa depan di mana hanya ada mereka berdua, tanpa harus mengundang orang lain—seperti apa yang gadis itu tulis sendiri di amplop ini.

Menarik napas, pegangan Ivan di amplop sedikit ia kendurkan. Angin berhembus, membawa dingin yang tak terhindarkan. Amlop itu luput dari genggaman, terbang, terbawa jauh ke depan. Melayang-layang di udara, seperti janji dan harapan yang tak bisa lagi dikabulkan.

Janji dan harapan mereka berdua, karena tepat di esok hari, Natalia Arlovskaya akan mengucap sumpah setia di depan altar bersama dengan hati yang lain.

Ivan tersenyum ketika melihat amplop itu terjatuh dan menyentuh permukaan sungai Miass yang membeku di bagian atas

"Benar, 'kan? Amplop dan pohon itu hanya permainan dan mitos konyol, _da,_ " gumamnya, seakan berbisik pada angin yang mengusik wajah dan rambutnya.

Di saat Ivan berusaha untuk lebih jujur dan berani mengakui, mengapa Natalia harus mengakhiri apa yang dia mulai?

Di saat Ivan ingin mengakui apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan, mengapa Natalia tidak menyadari sama sekali dan justru telah menyerah?

Mendongak, ia menyipit pada warna kelabu yang menghiasi langit. Karma. Kini Ivan mengerti apa yang Natalia rasakan dulu setiap ia mengingkari perasaan mereka berdua.

Lelaki dua puluh lima tahun itu merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan hatinya—seperti ada sembilu yang menikamnya perlahan tanpa ia sadari—seiring waktu yang terus berjalan mendekati hari H pernikahan Natalia. Ivan lantas berusaha menarik otot wajahnya, mencoba untuk tersenyum tegar.

Namun, sepertinya ia gagal.

Ingatannya memutar balik, tepat keenam bulan sebelumnya dimana Natalia memutuskan untuk tinggal terpisah dari keluarga Braginsky, gadis itu telah menyewa sebuah apartemen tak jauh dari tempat kerjanya. Hanya saja, yang perlu digarisbawahi oleh Ivan bukanlah kepindahan adik angkatnya atas alasan kerja, akan tetapi pemuda itu ingat betul apa yang dikatakan Natalia sebelum berpamitan pergi.

" _Kau bisa bebas tanpaku, Kak. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi."_

Sembilu imajiner kembali menusuk hati Ivan semakin dalam. Ia tentu tak pernah berpikir bahwa justru dengan kepergian Natalia dari rumah keluarganya, sosok cantik itu malah semakin terasa berharga baginya. Sempat Ivan meyakinkan diri, perasaan itu akan hilang seiring waktu berjalan.

Namun, sekali lagi ia salah.

Mengapa ia baru menyadari itu ketika Natalia mulai pergi menjauh?

Mengapa ia baru menyadari bahwa Natalia adalah satu-satunya sosok yang peduli padanya, selain Katyusha sang kakak kandung? Dan, di usia yang semakin matang ini lelaki berhelai pirang platina itu baru terbuka hatinya, bahwa ia tidak menemukan sosok seperti Natalia pada gadis lain.

Ivan kembali tersenyum kecut ketika tahu bahwa pernikahan Natalia hanya tinggal kurang dari dua puluh empat jam lagi. Mungkin memang benar perkataan orang-orang bahwa dirinya adalah sosok yang tidak memiliki hati, jika sebelumnya Ivan tidak peduli, maka kali ini ia terpaksa mengakui—

—bahwa dirinya tidak memiliki hati karena hatinya telah tercuri, dan Natalia adalah orang yang mencuri hatinya.

Ivan pernah mendengar sebuah pepatah yang berbunyi 'orang yang sudah tidak memiliki hati pasti bukan manusia lagi, tapi setelah hatimu dicuri, maka kau akan lebih manusiawi.'

Dan itu telah terjadi padanya, menjadi manusiawi karena jatuh cinta.

Angin beku musim dingin terasa menusuk sehingga Ivan mengeratkan syalnya. Ia mulai berpikir untuk mulai menerima semuanya dan kembali ke Moskow sebagai kakak yang baik untuk Natalia. Akan tetapi, bagian dirinya yang lain mengatakan bahwa belum terlambat untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Belum terlambat. Semuanya masih bisa ia ubah, sebelum pendeta mengucapkan sumpah.

 _Sekarang Ivan, atau kau akan menyesal seumur hidup._

Selama ini hanya karena ego seorang Braginsky, Ivan memilih untuk mendustai dirinya sendiri. Tapi, sekarang ia akan menghadapinya, sekilas melirik pada penunjuk waktu yang tertera di jam tangannya—waktu kurang empat jam lagi untuk acara pesta lajang Natalia, sehingga lelaki itu mulai menggerakkan kakinya menuju Chevrolet putih yang semula terparkir tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Ivan duduk di kursi kemudi dan mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Sesungguhnya, ia bahkan tak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada Natalia setelah berbulan-bulan tidak bertemu maupun berbicara dengannya.

Namun, setidaknya ia harus mengalahkan egonya sendiri.

.

.

"Kakakmu akan mengantar kau ke altar, 'kan, besok?" tanya seorang lelaki berambut _dirty blonde_.

Mengalihkan sejenak atensi Natalia dari segenap teman-temannya yang hadir untuk pesta di ruang utama rumah keluarga Braginsky. Gadis itu menengok ke arah calon suaminya, seorang lelaki asal California.

"Aku tidak tahu, Alfred. Aku sudah menghubungi Kak Ivan berkali-kali namun ponselnya tak aktif. Kak Katyusha bilang ia malah pergi dari Moskow entah kemana—mungkin sejak hari kemarin."

Ada ekspresi sedih di wajah cantik Natalia.

Bukan Alfred tidak tahu apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi di antara Slavik bersaudara angkat itu. Lelaki berkacamata itu mengetahui semuanya, bahkan sejak pertama ia bertemu dengan Natalia tiga bulan lalu dan berpacaran dengannya. Alfred tahu bahwa Natalia belum sepenuhnya melupakan bayangan Ivan Braginsky.

Namun, Alfred pun tidak mengerti ketika mendadak dua minggu lalu, gadis berpita itu tiba-tiba mengajaknya menikah dan berharap segera meninggalkan Rusia—menetap di California. Sebagai laki-laki yang mencintai Natalia, tak mungkin Alfred berkata 'tidak', meski samar ia melihat ada titik bening di pelupuk mata si gadis Arlovskaya—saat selanjutnya ia berkata ingin melupakan Ivan dari hatinya selamanya.

"Aku akan jalan sendiri ke altar jika Ivan tidak datang."

Pemuda berkacamata lantas bertanya balik, "Jika lelaki yang sudah lama kau harapkan akhirnya datang padamu, apa yang akan kaulakukan, Natalia?"

Gadis itu mengerutkan alisnya. "A-apa maksudmu? Jangan macam-macam, Alfred! Atau kau tak akan mendapatkan hakmu sebagai suami di malam pernikahan nanti," ancam gadis itu.

"Ahahaha! Aku hanya bercanda, Nat. Ayolah kau harus bersenang-senang di pesta lajangmu ini dan melupakan semua kegundahanmu, pahlawan akan membantumu!"

"Tck. Candaan yang tidak lucu," timpal Natalia dingin.

 _Stiletto_ gelap Natalia beradu dengan lantai ketika gadis itu meninggalkan Alfred dan kembali ke kerumunan teman-teman wanitanya, alunan musik lembut mengiringi obrolan dan denting gelas yang saling bertemu ketika teman-temannya melakukan _cheers_ untuk kebahagiaan Natalia.

Akan tetapi, menit selanjutnya terdengar suara yang mampu menggetarkan kalbu gadis itu. Sebuah suara yang sudah lama tak ia dengar, dan sesungguhnya suara yang paling ia rindukan.

"Selamat untuk pernikahanmu besok, Natalia."

Iris biru keunguan dan iris ungu bertemu. Satu senyum hangat terlihat di wajah yang satu, namun lengkung ke bawah terlihat di wajah yang lain. Natalia merasa terpaku, seharusnya ia senang tapi tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Sementara Ivan, tampak bahagia melihat betapa Natalia-nya—adik angkatnya yang dulu selalu ia hindari—kini setelah enam bulan terlihat semakin cantik dengan rambut lurus panjang tergerai, tubuh dengan lemak yang terkontrol sempurna, _dress_ merah yang membuatnya semakin anggun, serta polesan lipstik merah muda yang menambah kesan kecantikan natural. Natalia yang begitu cantik ini dulu mencintainya—mengejarnya bak primadona. Namun, ketika Ivan ingat bahwa esok Natalia akan menjadi milik pemuda Amerika, seketika ia merasa sesak. Rasanya Ivan ingin menertawai dirinya yang begitu bodoh selama ini.

Natalia pernah mendengar pepatah yang berkata bahwa jika kau bertemu kembali dengan orang yang benar-benar kaucinta setelah sekian lama. Maka, rasanya seperti ia mencuri seluruh dayamu hingga kau seolah tak bisa bergerak—berbanding terbalik dengan jantungmu yang berpacu kuat.

Dan ia merasa hal tersebut baru saja terjadi. Masih sedemikian kuatkah pesona seorang Ivan Braginsky bagi dirinya?

Melihat Natalia yang tak merespons apa-apa, akhirnya Ivan mulai mendekatkan jarak mereka. "Maaf, ya. Aku baru datang, aku memang bukan kakak yang baik untukmu, _da_."

Mengambil satu langkah mundur, Natalia entah mengapa seolah ingin menjaga jarak. Padahal jika ia tak peduli dengan para tamu yang hadir, rasanya ia akan menghambur begitu saja ke pelukan Ivan seperti saat dulu ketika mereka masih tinggal bersama di rumah keluarga Braginsky.

"Tak apa, Kak. Aku sudah senang akhirnya kau datang."

Kalimat Natalia menjadi untaian kata yang menggantung di udara untuk sementara. Seolah ada tembok pembatas tak terlihat yang ada di antara Ivan dan Natalia.

 _Dapatkah kau mendengar suara hati yang terhubung di antara kita? Hatiku ada padamu, bukan?_

"Besok kau yang akan mendampingiku untuk berjalan ke altar, 'kan, Kak?" gadis itu memecahkan jeda yang sempat terbentuk.

"Aku—"

 _Tidak. Ayo katakan tidak, Ivan._

Berusaha tidak mengingkari apa yang sebenarnya dirasakannya, Ivan mulai menyingkirkan semua belenggu itu.

"—tidak mau."

Perhatian para tamu yang hadir segera berpindah pada lelaki bersyal dan gadis berpita, saat samar mendengar kalimat penolakan dari sang kakak angkat untuk mendampingi Natalia. Alfred yang semula duduk di sofa dekat perapian, pada akhirnya ikut menoleh. Mata birunya menatap orang ketiga yang berada di antara dirinya dengan sang calon istri.

Namun tunggu, siapa yang sebenarnya menjadi orang ketiga di sini? Alfred tidak bodoh, lelaki itu dapat melihat semuanya dari sikap dan sorot mata Natalia yang berubah semenjak Ivan datang.

"Tak apa, aku bisa berjalan ke altar sendiri. Maaf jika mengganggu waktumu, Kak," Natalia menjawab—ada perasaan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan saat ia mengatakannya.

Gadis itu menggerakkan kembali _stiletto_ -nya dan mulai berbalik.

 _Sekarang, Ivan. Atau kau akan menyesal selamanya. Katakan, katakan, katakan._

Satu tangan berbalut mantel abu-abu meraih lengan gadis ber- _dress_ selutut itu. Ivan tak peduli apa-apa lagi, bahkan jika nanti ia dihajar oleh calon mempelai pria Natalia, atau semua tamu yang datang di pesta lajang adik angkatnya memukulnya hingga babak belur. Karena tembok egonya baru saja runtuh.

"Menikah denganku, Natalia dan cintai aku seperti kau yang biasanya."

Semua yang ada di ruangan dan mendengarnya, seketika terkejut.

Iris ungu itu menatapnya sungguh-sungguh. Sejujurnya, Natalia tidak pernah melihat Ivan yang seserius ini. Namun, gadis itu tak bisa berkata-kata. Mulutnya menganga, lidahnya pun kelu. Hanya saja, ada rasa panas di pelupuk matanya dan kaca-kaca bening mulai terlihat. Serta satu tangannya yang tidak dipegang Ivan mulai bergerak.

Terdengar suara pertemuan telapak tangan dengan sesuatu _,_ sedetik kemudian ada bekas tamparan yang tercetak di sebelah wajah pemuda rupawan khas Slavik itu. Natalia terengah-engah, napasnya tidak beraturan sementara dari pelupuk matanya mengalir sungai kecil. Bagi Ivan, rasa sakit tamparan belum seberapa jika ia ingat mungkin saja Natalia merasakan sakit lebih dari ini saat dulu lelaki itu menolaknya.

"Lelucon yang keji, Ivan Braginsky. Kau brengsek, Kak!"

 _Akhirnya kau mengatakannya, Kak. Aku tidak bermimpi,' kan?_

 _Tidak, Natalia. Aku sungguh-sungguh._

"Aku tidak bercanda, _da_! Maaf, aku memang naif, tidak mengakuinya dari dulu, tapi aku mencintaimu sampai rasanya cinta itu menikamku perlahan."

Natalia hanya diam sementara bulir bening masih menuruni wajahnya tanpa bisa ia cegah. Lalu, kepalanya menoleh ke arah calon suaminya berada, sosok berkacamata itu tersenyum lebar. Alfred tahu benar akan apa yang harus dilakukannya.

" _Go ahead, Nat._ Semuanya kau yang memutuskan, apapun itu aku menerimanya."

Ia mengangguk pelan dan kembali mengalihkan pandangan kepada pemilik hati yang sebenarnya.

"Sial kau, Kak. Sialan karena aku ingin menikah denganmu," sumpah serapah itu Natalia lontarkan sebagai pelampiasan atas hatinya yang sesungguhnya tak pernah berubah, ada satu dua bulir bening yang kembali jatuh. "Ayo, kita menikah!"

Senyum sehangat mentari khas Ivan kini mulai terlihat di wajahnya yang semula mendung. "Itu baru Natalia-ku, _da_! Dulu kau mengatakannya seratus kali sehari," ia menjeda sejenak, lalu kembali berkata mantap, "aku juga ingin menikah denganmu."

Seketika Natalia merasa ada hujan bunga yang turun di hatinya, sementara Ivan merasa sudah tidak ada benteng imajiner lagi yang menghalanginya. Keduanya bagai refleks melemparkan diri ke tubuh satu sama lain, saling merengkuh dan berbagi ciuman. Alih-alih suara para tamu yang berlari untuk menghajarnya, telinga Ivan malah mendapati suara tepukan riuh dari seisi ruangan.

Esoknya, Ivan berhasil mengubah nama gadis itu menjadi Natalia Braginskaya.

.

.

Lelaki tiga puluh lima tahun itu memarkir Land Rover-nya di depan sebuah kafe kecil di Chelyabinsk. Ada senyum kecil yang terkembang di sana, Ivan bersyukur kafe ini masih eksis meski sudah dua belas tahun semenjak ia kemari bersama Natalia. Hanya saja ada sedikit perubahan, bangunan kafe kini terlihat lebih modern dan interior yang lebih elegan dibanding dahulu, pengunjung pun lebih ramai daripada saat ia terakhir kemari.

Ah, ya. Suasana dalam mobilnya sendiri lebih riuh saat ini, tidak lagi sunyi seperti dulu.

"Kak Tatyana, aku sudah tak sabar ingin melihat seperti apa pohon harapan yang papa bilang sakti itu," suara anak laki-laki dengan wajah yang meniru Ivan dengan baik—memecah keheningan di dalam mobil. Tangan kanannya bersemangat melepas sabuk pengaman begitu Ivan mematikan mesin.

Anak perempuan yang lebih tua dengan paras secantik Natalia menoleh dengan malas. "Kau mudah sekali dibohongi papa, Alexei."

"Tapi, meski begitu, kau pun ingin mencoba menuliskan namamu dengan seseorang di pohon itu, 'kan? Ekspresimu terlalu mudah untuk dibaca, Kak Tatya—"

"Kalian tidak perlu bertengkar, _da_? Kita akan bersantai di kafe itu dan kalian bebas menulis dengan siapa kau gantungkan harapanmu, mungkin teman kalian, keluarga kalian, terserah siapa saja."

Ibu kedua anak itu mulai angkat bicara. "Tapi, dulu mama menulis nama kami berdua dan harapan itu terkabul."

Iris biru keunguan dan iris ungu bertatapan. Ivan tersenyum tulus, begitu pula dengan Natalia. Lelaki yang kini telah menjadi kepala keluarga itu bersyukur bahwa hidupnya telah sempurna: ada Natalia Braginskaya yang tak berhenti mencintainya, ada Tatyana Ivanovna Braginskaya dan Alexei Ivanovich Braginsky yang menjadi dua matahari di hatinya. Seumur hidup, Ivan yakin bahwa ia telah mengambil keputusan terbaik, yakni—

—mencintai Natalia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

FYI, bagian awal adalah _drabble_ buatan Yukeh dan sisanya aku yang kembangkan xD. Aaaa aku bahagia telah menyelesaikan fic ini T^Tb, baper banget nulisnya :'( menurutku IvaNata emang begitu sih, mereka Hurt/Comfort tapi manis endingnya dan aku suka RusBela yang udah berkeluarga, serasa perjuangan Natalia buat mendapatkan hati Ivan itu terbayar dengan manis di akhirnya X)

Terima kasih telah membaca, ditunggu reviewnya, makasih '3')/


End file.
